Occasionally, it is known that some individuals suffer from mild to severe sleep disorders. Some individuals merely have difficulty falling asleep, or perhaps staying asleep, while others have difficulties maintaining consistent, healthy breathing patterns. Individuals that suffer from sleep apnea are known to have pauses or gaps in breathing that can last 20 seconds or more, and in some cases, the apnea can last for minutes. This can cause a variety of problems for the individual, ranging from drowsiness, irritability, difficulty storing memories, incomplete sleep cycles, slower reaction time, daytime fatigue, and even impaired vision.
Additionally, it is known that sleep apnea can be difficult to initially detect, and can also be difficult to effectively treat. Frequently individuals suffering from sleep apnea are unaware of experiencing apneas throughout the night, and are unaware of what is causing their drowsiness the next day. Once a formal sleep study is conducted, diagnosis of sleep apnea can be made.
Treatments after diagnosis often include lifestyle changes, medication, and behavioral therapy. Additionally, in some cases a CPAP (Continuous Positive Air Pressure) device can be used and a splint employed in order to facilitate and encourage healthier breathing and breathing patterns during sleep. However, many of these treatments could be aided, and in some cases, be rendered unneeded via an external device that could potentially eliminate the need for surgery, and augment the efficacy of medication and lifestyle changes to the overall treatment for sleep apnea. Such a device would preferably orient the lips and jaw of the individual in order to facilitate ideal respiratory resting posture, and encourage the individual to inhale and exhale through the nasal passages, aiding in the prevention of sleep apneas.
Thus, there is a need for a device capable of externally maintaining the lips and jaw of the face of a user in a relaxed, closed posture, in order to facilitate respiration through the nasal passages and aide in the treatment and prevention of sleep apnea.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,209B2 filed by George Kulick on Dec. 17, 2002 is for a mouthpiece and tubing. Kulick is similar to the present invention in that it attempts to solve sleep disorders. However, Kulick employs a mouthpiece engineer to fit within and around the mouth of the user, whereas the present invention is designed to remain wholly external to the mouth of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,766B2 filed on Nov. 18, 2008 by Chipp Miller is for an enhanced breathing device titled “tubing based device for snoring and/or sleep apnea.” Miller addresses the problem of sleep apnea as well, but employs additional tubing to direct respiration, unlike the present invention, which preferably uses a pad and integrated mesh perforation to direct air flow.